Dance Lesson Number 3
by deadtodd
Summary: In which Roy is a little Hedonistic and Wally is very unsure of himself. -'Dancing'-


**Grimmy:**_ Before you start to read I'm warning you that this is pretty damn suggestive. It's not quite up there with M rated stories but it's close. Woot, woot!

* * *

_

Hips swayed back and forth in an almost sensual grind while a slow heat crept into slightly tanned cheeks. He kept his gaze on the floor, praying the virtuoso in front of him didn't notice that his thoughts were trying to come to life in a... stiffer form. But something told him that he knew just exactly what was currently swirling in his noggin. Every time the nervous boy gathered enough courage to glance up he noticed a slight smirk, and for a moment, his bright emerald eyes met with two equally bright olive green ones.

Dear _God,_ it gave him chills.

The tempo of the scratchy music in the background picked up slightly and for whatever reason prompted the taller boy to grind his hips forward, almost painfully so. A high pitched squeak emerged between them and a panicked look was unintentionally shared. He did it again and this time a low gasp could be heard. Wally swore mentally, extremely tempted to just vanish off the face of the earth.

"What the hell are you doing Roy?" the shorter redhead hissed. The inquirer glanced around the studio at the other teenagers who had been paired, almost forced in his case, together as dance partners. He still didn't understand just why he asked Roy, of all people, to be his 'wingman' while he 'learned' to dance. He realized that it wasn't all about ogling the fairer sex while they shook their asses. No, it actually required work and talent he was constantly reminded he didn't have.

He blamed the Boy Wonder for putting it in his head that not only would he be able to use some of the dance moves on the battlefield but he'd probably pick up a few girls while he did it. He didn't expect the class to have more boys than girls. If he knew, he definitely wouldn't have insisted that Roy came along with him. Even on the days that they weren't paired up he didn't get to dance with a girl. And the days when they were paired up... They weren't much different from this. Maybe a little subtler on Roy's end but he could tell the older redhead was too exhausted, crime fighting was a bitch, to indulge in suggestive teasing. In other words, he wasn't playing around.

"I'd think that was obvious," he replied. Roy leaned forward so that his lips were just barely brushing against the shell of his ear. He let a soft breath past his lips before finally saying, "I should be the one asking you that Wally." He quickly resumed his dominant position as leader and allowed an almost amused smirk to grace his features. He practically seeped an aura of confidence. What he was so confident about made Wally feel rather uneasy, as if he was being backed into a corner. He wasn't extremely hyper, not in the way he wanted to be anyways, and he wasn't talking up a storm. And he certainly wasn't flirting with the attractive people in the vicinity, one of which he grudgingly acknowledged was, in fact, Roy Harper.

Wally went through three different expressions, none that he was too fond of, before finally settling on horror. So he _had_ noticed. A shamed blush settled on his cheeks and he found that it was surprisingly hard to form a sentence of any sort. It didn't help that Roy's hands were no longer residing on the small of his back but were on the verge of slipping past his last defense. His belt. He really was trying to feel him up on the dance floor.

This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Oh no, he'd learned his lesson the last time he accused the taller boy of practically molesting him while learning Contra. He didn't even know that Roy had fangirls! Man those girls could claw, he still had a few of the scars on his face. He was slightly irritated that they had to shift positions so that his back was now against the wall, meaning that no one would be able to see the sexual harassment he was being subjected to.

He swallowed again, finally regaining control of his vocal chords. "I'm not gay!" Wally mentally groaned. The squeak in his voice made it sound as if he was questioning his own sexual orientation, which he wasn't, and judging from the grin that appeared on Roy's face he was probably questioning it as well. Wally was pretty sure he wasn't gay.

Certain! He was certain he wasn't gay!

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not gay either," Roy finally stated. Wally begged to differ, the large hands squeezing his butt seemed to tell another story. But they slowly retreated and settled on the quick footed teenager's hips. Wally sighed happily, feeling a lot more at ease now that he wasn't under attack. "I'm just a little Hedonistic." Roy's pelvis then pressed suggestively against Wally's and the younger teenager couldn't stop the squawking groan that passed his lips.

More like a Satanist. Wally would be so glad when this little dance lesson was over. At least... That's what he kept telling himself.

**Grimmy:**_ This had been sitting around in my Google Docs for a while, at least a month actually. So, I randomly started listening to Double Vision by 3OH!3 and it got me in the mood to complete it. Uh, woot, woot for Hedonistic Roy and for an uncertain Wally. Rob was busy so he couldn't be Wally's dance partner, lol. This is probably the most descriptive slash I've ever written, *insanely proud* and I'd appreciate it dearly if you all reviewed and told me what you think. Many thanks and don't forget to check out the YJ Challenge Forums(the link is on my page) and to vote in the poll(also on my page) for your favorite character. _

_Three guesses as to who my favorite character is. ;)_


End file.
